An externally mounted aircraft engine is typically attached to the associated aircraft by a pylon. As one example, the pylon may couple the engine to a wing of the aircraft (e.g., the engine may be suspended below the wing by way of the pylon). As another example, the pylon may couple the engine directly to the fuselage of the aircraft (e.g., the pylon may extend between the engine and the side of the fuselage proximate the rear of the fuselage). For aerodynamic purposes, the pylon is typically housed within a fairing.
Due to proximity with the aircraft engine, particularly with the hot exhaust gases emanating from the aircraft engine, a pylon fairing typically includes a heat shield. For example, the aft pylon fairing on a commercial aircraft can include a heat shield as a subcomponent thereof. A typical heat shield includes skin panels attached to frame members to define an internal volume/compartments. The internal volume/compartments of the heat shield may be filled with a thermal insulation material.
The skin panels of a heat shield are formed from various heat-resistant materials, such as aerospace-grade titanium alloys. Nonetheless, the skin panels of a heat shield may be susceptible to buckling when heated, particular on larger aircraft where the distance between adjacent frame members is greater.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of aircraft heat shields.